Wake Up
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Summer deals with Marissa’s death, with a little help from Ryan. Includes RyanSummer pairing, a character death, and rape, so be prepared. One Shot


Title: Wake Up

Rating: M (for rape and harsh language)

Summary: Summer deals with Marissa's death, with a little help from Ryan. Includes Ryan/Summer pairing, a character death, and rape, so be prepared.

**---**

**Warning: This fic includes a graphic rape scene at the end and also some not so great language, be fully prepared.**

Authors Note: Hey everyone, so I think this will only be a one-shot, but you never know. Let me know if you think I should continue. Anyways, I know they're a million of these fics out there right now, but I like to think mine is a little different than all the others, please give it a try. Thanks so much!

_Wake Up_

The night before was pretty much a blur to her. She remembered hearing Seth's door shut and her eyes popping open and looking at the clock which read a little after two am. She turned over coming face to face with a solemn looking Cohen. The next few hours were a complete blur; she was told that her best friend, her one and only Coop had not made it to the airport, but heaven instead. Their was lots of sobbing, hugging, and her begging her boyfriend that it wasn't true. She'd eventually fell back asleep and that brought her to today. She'd been told her best friend had died only seven hours ago and here she lay in her boyfriends bed, but Seth was clearly not next to her. He must've gotten up early. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, wiping the dried tears from her eyes. Her eyes still ached from all the crying and her heart felt like it was breaking. A small knock came to the door and she didn't respond, but the door opened slowly and in came Kirsten, offering Summer a small smile.

"Hi honey" Kirsten whispered

Summer nodded afraid of what her voice might sound like.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked

Summer looked down at her hands in her lap, shrugging her shoulders.

Kirsten nodded "I can't believe this is happening"

"Where's Seth?" Summer asked in a hush whisper

"Downstairs, he said he couldn't sleep" Kirsten told her "Are you hungry maybe?"

Summer shook her head "Shouldn't we go to the hospital or something"

Kirsten sighed "There is nothing we can do there. Your father and Julie went last night, so did Sandy and I. Then we brought Ryan home, he had a few cuts and bruises, but he's okay"

Summer nodded "What happened?"

"Ryan said that Kevin Volchok, Marissa's prom date, ran them off the road and over a cliff" Kirsten answered

Summer shook her head "That bastard"

"He's going to pay for it, don't you worry" Kirsten answered "I mean sure they haven't found him yet, but when they do he's in trouble"

Summer nodded "Kirsten, I'm afraid"

Kirsten walked over and sat down next to Summer on the bed "Of course you are honey"

"She was my best friend, since forever and now she was my sister. I don't know what it's like not to have her around, I can't do this without her" Summer sobbed

Kirsten pulled Summer into her arms "I know it's going to be hard honey, I mean Marissa was like a daughter to me, but we have to stay strong for her and for ourselves. I know it's going to be hard, trust me I know, but we can do it"

Summer nodded, wiping her tears away "Maybe you can, but I'm just not that strong. I never had a real mother Kirsten, so Marissa was it for me in a way. We shopped together, we gossiped, she was the woman figure in my life and I was hers since her and Julie never got along. It was me and her against the world…now she's gone. I…I"

Summer pulled herself from Kirsten's grip and got up. She hurried out the door and took off down the hallway, then down the stairs. She ran out the terrace doors and fell to her knees on the cold stone walkway. Her head came to rest in her hands as she sobbed. She lifted her head, her eyes landing on the pool house. The shades were all closed and it was dark inside. She pulled herself up and walked over to the pool house. She knocked on the door and when she got no answer, she let herself in. The place was pitch black, all she could see was a figure lying on the bed, a figure she assumed was Ryan.

"Ryan" she whispered, her voice cracking

He turned over and turned on the small lamp, pulling himself into a sitting position. His face was solemn, but his eyes red and puffy. He had a few scratches and bruises on his face. She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. Her hand caressed his face and all his new abrasions.

"No one gets what I'm feeling" she whispered "Except you"

Ryan looked her in the eye "I want this to all be a bad dream"

Summer let out a small sob "Me too"

"I can't believe this is happening" Ryan whispered "Is this really happening?"

Summer looked away, the pain in his eyes was making her hurt even more.

"Was it really Volchok?" Summer asked her voice turning from a whisper to a small voice laced with venom.

Ryan nodded "Yes, and he's fine. I lost Marissa, because of him, we lost her and he is fine. They haven't found him yet, but I'm sure he must be fine. Probably doesn't even have a damn scratch on him"

"I hate him" Summer stated "He deserves to die"

Ryan nodded "And he will"

"He will?" Summer asked

"I'll kill him myself Summer, when everything dies down, and eyes are off of me I'll find a way to kill him, so help me god that bastard will not live to see his next birthday" Ryan stated, his voice full of bitterness and pain

Summer nodded "I want to help you"

Ryan let out a bitter laugh "Deal"

"Are you okay?" Summer asked

Ryan nodded "Physically, yes"

Summer sighed and looked at her hands that rest in her lap "Would it be crazy if I asked you to hold me?"

Ryan looked at her for a minute before lying down and motioning her to join him. He opened his arms for her and she fit right in. He smoothed her hair out and kissed her forehead as she sobbed into his chest.

---

That night Summer lay awake in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She found herself unable to sleep. She pulled herself up and over to the door which led into Marissa's room or now Caitlin's room. She opened the door and saw Caitlin sleeping in the bed. She walked herself over to the bureau, where a box sat. Inside the box were a lot of Marissa's things. Her make up, perfumes, hair stuff, picture frames with pictures of herself, the boys, and Marissa. One with just Marissa and Ryan and one of herself with Seth. At the bottom of the box sat a picture from just a few weeks ago, they were hugging, and they were officially going to be sisters. She gripped the picture tight and without thinking whipped it at the wall. The glass shattered and crashed down to the floor, Caitlin popped up really fast.

"Summer?" she asked, her voice filled with sleep

Summer looked over at her, tears pouring down her cheeks "I'm sorry Caitlin, so sorry"

Caitlin nodded and Summer walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, sobs racking through her body. She grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed the all too familiar number. It rang twice before someone picked up and it was the voice of the person she was expecting.

"Hello" he answered

"Ryan?" Summer sobbed

"Summer?" Ryan asked "Are you okay?"

"I" Summer sobbed "I need you, this space is deafening"

"Do you want me to come over?" Ryan asked

"My parents are here" Summer answered "Meet me on the pier in like twenty minutes"

"Okay" Ryan answered

"Thank you Ryan" she answered, her voice quivering

With that they hung and proceeded to get ready.

---

"Hi" she stated

He was looking out over the water and turned to look at her when he heard her voice "Hi"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around, rubbing her back.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" he suggested

Summer nodded and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the end of the pier, down the stairs and on to the beach.

"The house seems to empty" Summer whispered

Ryan nodded "I couldn't sleep either"

"Thanks for meeting me Ryan, Seth just doesn't understand what I'm feeling, at least not the way you do" Summer told him "You understand how empty I feel , because I know you feel it too"

Ryan kissed her forehead "It's no problem Sum, that's what friends are for right"

"Well, well, well" came the voice of the person who had murdered their best friend and ex-girlfriend.

Ryan and Summer turned to face Vochok and two other guys, they were clearly drunk.

"The cops are looking for" Summer told him

"Oh well" Volchok laughed

Ryan clenched his fist, as Summer tightened her grip on Ryan.

"You don't want to be here, let alone in my face" Ryan threatened

"What are you and your newest tramp going to do about it?" Volchok laughed

"You did not just call me a tramp" Summer stated, stepping away from Ryan and closer to Volchok. They watched as Volchok reached into his pants and pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, whoa" Ryan stated, pulling Summer behind him "There is no need for a gun"

Volchok stared at Ryan "You were suppose to die, not Marissa"

"Guess you messed up then huh?" Ryan stated

"Ryan, please" Summer begged, after all, the guy did have a gun.

"Summer, go home, I'll call you" Ryan told her

Summer shook her head "No way, Ryan, you promised"

"My god, what do you do to get all these babes so loyal to you" Volchok laughed

"It's called he's a good friend, so I'm being one" Summer stated "Not that you'd know anything about that"

"Watch it honey" Volchok stated, pointing the gun at her

Ryan turned around and looked into her eyes "Go home Summer, I promise everything will be fine"

Summer nodded, knowing full well she wasn't going home. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Be safe" in his ear before letting go and walking past Volchok and his goons and down toward the pier.

"If you want to fight, put the gun down" Ryan stated

Volchok laughed and released the gun from his hand, lunging at Ryan. Ryan punched him as the two fought on the sand. Volchok's two friends watched on in a drunken stupor. Somehow Volchok managed to get on top and wrapped his hands around Ryan's neck. He was slowly sucking the life out of him.

"Let him go" came a small but stern voice

He looked up to see Summer, standing above him, the gun trained on him. He glanced over to see both of his friend's knocked out cold.

"Drift wood works good" Summer stated, referring to the log she'd used to knock his friends out "Let him go, or so help me god, I'll shoot"

Volchok laughed and continued to choke Ryan "Sure you will honey"

Summer glanced at Ryan his face going pale before clicking off the safety. Volchok looked at her, his eyes wide as she pulled the trigger, placing a bullet in his leg.

"You stupid bitch" he screamed, letting Ryan go and grabbing his leg.

The gun fell from Summer's hands as Volchok grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"He's already dead" Volchok laughed as they looked over at Ryan who lay unconscious.

"Ryan" Summer whispered

Volchok grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, forcing a kiss on her. She slapped him. He slapped her back and pushed her to the sand, forgetting the bullet in his leg. He climbed on top of her as she fought him off.

"Ryan" she screamed "Ryan please"

"Ryan is dead, sorry" Volchok laughed as he kissed her neck and she continued to fight him, but to no avail, he was way bigger. His hand reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, letting it rest right above her bra.

"You're beautiful" he whispered as his hand pulled the front fabric of the bra down releasing her nipple. His lips encircled the right one as his hand played with the left one.

"Stop it" she screamed, continuing to fight.

It wasn't hard for him to hold her down though. His left hand traveled down her stomach and in to her shorts. He rubbed the outside of her cotton panties, slipping a finger into her. He moved his finger in and out of her as he continued to suckle her nipples. She now lay completely still under him, her eyes shut, her body shutting down.

"Come on baby" he urged her on continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

He felt her body give release, though she hadn't made a moan or a move in a few minutes. He pulled her shorts and panties down as he released his man hood from his pants. He rubbed his tip against her now exposed womanhood. A small whimper came from her.

"Please don't" she begged as he continued to rub himself against her

"You know you want me" Volchok laughed and that's when he heard something click. He looked up and for a split second saw Ryan with the gun in his hands, and then everything went black.

Ryan stared at the bastard who had just basically raped Summer and killed Marissa only two nights ago. He watched blood ooze from his chest and it was clear he was no longer breathing, he was dead. He crawled over to Summer, fixing her bra, pulling her shirt down and pulling her shorts up.

"It's okay, you're safe" he whispered, taking off his sweatshirt and putting it on her.

She opened her eyes slowly staring at him as if she were in a complete daze. He lifted her into his arms and stood up.

"Ryan" she whispered, her arms wrapped around him "I love you, I've always loved you"

---

**That's it! Did you like it? Should I add more? Do you like the Ryan/Summer pairing? I know a million questions, hehe, please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


End file.
